1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cabinet for electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
To assemble electronic equipment, such as a server to a cabinet, two slide rails are often provided. Each slide rail includes a first rail and a second rail slidably connected to the first rail. The first rails are respectively fixed to opposite inner sides of the cabinet, and the second rails are respectively fixed to opposite sides of the server. Thereby, the server is slidable inward and outward relative to the cabinet. However, this procedure is laborious and troublesome.